Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosed subject matter relate to a system and method for protecting a multi-interface mobile node against loss of communication due to a black spot region.
Discussion
Co-existing diverse access networks and mobile nodes (MN) having diverse layer-2 interfaces and the support of vertical handover (VHO) can help achieve ubiquity, an improved quality of signal (QoS), and better connectivity for a MN. Service providers can also better manage congestion across diverse networks, thereby creating a win-win situation for service providers and mobile users. VHO allows a multi-interface MN to transfer a live call or session from one access network to another.
VHO has further supported real-time and life critical applications for mobile users moving across heterogeneous networks. Life critical applications, such as remote monitoring of a patient in a mobile ambulance, may rely on uninterrupted communications. If uninterrupted communications cannot be provided, at least an upcoming communication discontinuity should be determined in advance so that precautionary measures can be taken.
Black spot regions (also referred to as dead regions) often arise in wireless communication networks within a coverage area of a point of attachment (PoA) when a signal level of a received signal at a MN suddenly falls below a receiver's sensitivity level, for example, due to a shadowing effect. The MN may then lose data packets, a call, or a communication session due to a discontinuity in the wireless communication.
When a signal is suddenly lost due to a black spot, a VHO-enabled MN may not have enough time to shift its call/session to a different network resulting in a loss in communication. Accordingly, a system and/or MN that can predict an approaching black spot is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.